Olympos XII
The Olympus Twelve (オリンポス十二神族 Orinposu Juunishin) are a group of 12 Mega level Shaman digimon modeled after the Twelve Olympians of Roman Mythology. This group is primarily a Digimon Card Game group, and have yet to make an appearance as a group in any other digimon media. Only one of its members (Mercurimon) has appeared in the digimon anime series. Mercurimon was called a member of the Olympus Twelve by Frigimon in a flashback in episode 24, "The Revealed Past - Heartless! Gizmon: AT". Members Only six members of this group have been identified thus far. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Apollomon Apollomon is the mega form of Coronamon, a digimon who is scheduled to make its first appearance in the new Digimon game Digimon Story: Sunburst. Apollomon is named after Apollo, the god of medicine, light and truth in Greek and Roman mythology. |- | Dianamon Dianamon is the mega form of Lunamon, a digimon who is scheduled to make its first appearance in the new Digimon game Digimon Story: Moonlight. Dianamon is named after Diana, the goddess of the moon from Roman mythology. |- | Marsmon Marsmon is a fiery humanoid Digimon who is named after Mars, the Roman God of War. Attacks * Corona Sanction: * Mugen Hadou (Infinite Surge): |- | Mercurimon Mercurimon is the Olympus Twelve who is named after Mercury, the Roman Messenger of the Gods. Mercurimon is one of the fastest Digimon, and is rarely seen since it is often rushing across the Digital World. In Digimon Savers, he demonstrates the ability to launch energy blasts from his fist, and create waves of wind with a simple wave of his hand. He also has command over lightning. Digimon Savers Mercurimon is a character in the digimon anime season Digimon Savers. In Digimon Savers, Mercurimon is a powerful ruler of the Digital World who lives in the frozen mountains somewhere in the Digital World. He carries an animosity towards human after an event that happened 10 years ago in the past, where a group of humans led by Kurata appeared in the Digital World and begun to delete Digimon. Mercurimon was also the one who raised the human Ikuto Noguchi to hate other humans. Mercurimon first appeared when he decided to go to the human world after learning that Falcomon had travelled there to find Puwamon. He arrived just in time to save Falcomon from GeoGreymon's Mega Burst attack. After been attacked by Masaru, Mercurimon proceeded to defeat GeoGreymon, Gaogamon and Sunflowmon. He was also able to reverted Biyomon (Puwamon's evolved form) back into a Digi-Egg. Mercurimon then tempered with Biyomon's Digi-Egg, attempted to 'purge' the human influence from it. He was unsuccessful, and the egg hatched again into Biyomon. Biyomon was now fixated on Chika (Masaru Daimon's sister). Biyomon then Digivolved into Aquilamon and escaped to wreck havoc in the human world. DATS discovered Mercurimon's signal mixed with Biyomon's data, leading DATS to believe that Mercurimon is responsible for breaking down the boundary between the human and Digital Worlds. Masaru and his group was sent off to investigate and put an end to Mercurimon. Cherrymon reveals that Mercurimon and those working for him entered the Real World via the Digital Gate located within Mercurimon's palace. Although Mercurimon was warned by his minion Gotsumon, he did not regard the DATS members as a threat. Mercurimon easily defeats the DATS digimon, but before he can finish them off, he sees Hiroshi Yushima, another familiar face. Hiroshi and Gawappamon hold Mercurimon at bay while the others escape. After that, Gotsumon tries to convince Mercurimon that Ikuto is a traitor and that he and the Humans must be destroyed. However, Mercurimon refuses to believe Ikuto actually betrayed him and had no intention to attack the humans. This resulted in SaberLeomon deciding to take matter into his own hands, with Gotsumon leaving Mercurimon's side to aid him. Mercurimon was eventually destroyed when Kurata used his Gizmon AT to perform a sneak attack on Mercurimon. Gizmon AT became Gizmon XT, and Mercirumon sacrificed his life to damage XT. Mercurimon was destroyed in that battle, and so was his Digi-Egg. Attacks * Thousand Fist: Using his speed, Mercurimon can get close enough to enemies to unleash a super-barrage. * Spiritual Enchant: Mercurimon can summon apparitions with his knife Azteca. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Minervamon Minervamon is a humanoid Digimon wearing a set of snake-themed armor. She is named after Minerva, the Roman Goddess of Wisdom. Attacks * Madness Merry-Go-Round: Grabs and spins the enemy with her hair. * Strike Roll: A basic slash attack * Dominion Blade: Minervamon throws a white slash effect from Olympia.This attack is seen in the Digimon Savers: Another Mission game * Strike Roll: Slashes enemy (only one slash, though theres a multi slash effect on enemy).This attack is seen in the Digimon Savers: Another Mission game * Olympia Slash: Slash attack. This attack is seen in the Digimon Savers: Another Mission game |- | Neptunmon Neptunmon is a Mega level Digimon who rules over all sea Digimon. He dwells in his underwater palace, the Abyss Sanctuary', which only those who can withstand the high water pressures can enter. He is named after Neptune, the God of the Seas. Attacks * Wave of Depths: Summons a huge tsunami that can swallow everything in its path. * Vortex Penetrate: Attacks with the King's Bite (his trident). |- | Notes Category:Organizations in Digimon